The Ghost Of Kelly Jones
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Kelly didn't mean to die. No-one ever does, it's not something that can be helped. Nothing ever stopped the unstoppable Kelly Jones from doing what she wanted to do, why would that fact change if she she was in spirit?
1. Dead Mischievous

Kelly didn't mean to die. No-one ever does, it's not something that can be helped. Even though she's dead the previous head girl can still remember how she had died. Kelly was on a mission when it happened, it should have been simple and easy but fate was against her that day. A simple bullet pulled her from her body, Kelly didn't feel the pain of the bullet piercing her heart and she was grateful for that.

The head girl knew what she was and what she should do. Kelly Jones had managed to become a ghost; she wasn't stuck in a certain place like most ghosts, Kelly could walk the Earth freely. The MI7 spy decided that she had freedom because of how she behaved when she actually had a body, Kelly liked adventure. Just because the girl was dead didn't mean she still didn't like the adventure. But before Kelly could walk the Earth, or float as she joked, she had some things to sort. Unfinished business that Kelly wanted to see finished.

The first thing Kelly did as a ghost was follow the people who had taken her body, it was natural. The previous head girl stayed with her body as long as she could. She watched it being identified by a tearful Miss Fritton, she sat by her body in the morgue and she had her ghostly heart set on watching her own funeral. So when her body was sealed tightly in a coffin Kelly knew it was time.

It felt odd to sit in the car with her body in the back of it. It even felt odd to not be noticed by anyone in the car, that's the one thing Kelly hated about being a ghost. She had never liked to be ignored. The car soon pulled up to a large church, all eyes immediately shot to the car. Kelly rolled her eyes as she saw tears being to form in the funeral guest's eyes, she even sighed when she noticed that they were all in black. When everyone started to enter the church, Kelly walked through the door of the car and followed them in.

The ex-head girl sat on top of her coffin as hymns were sang and the vicar spoke. Every now and then she would get up and go tap some poor guest on the shoulder. Kelly's patience was wearing out by the time people began to talk about her life. "Kel," Taylor said, her voice was almost cracking but somehow she held it together, "So many embarrassin' stories tha' I had stocked up for ya future weddin'," The chav grinned, "I suppose I'll keep 'em to me self, tha' way you can't haunt me or nuffin'. You was a good mate, annoyin' at times, bu' otherwise ya was a gooden. I can still 'member when ya single handedly chased off those marines." Kelly and all of the St Trinians present smirked, "You is gonna give those angels a right hard time, try not to blow the place up before we get there init."

That was all the girl could manage before she felt the lump in her throat expand, she refused to cry in front of an audience. Taylor stuff her hands in her black tracksuit bottoms and walked back to her seat next to Andrea with her head bowed to the floor, she hoped that nobody could see the tears gathering in her eyes. Students past and present took turns speaking about the fearless, supernatural and cunningly clever Kelly Jones. Although Kelly always accepted compliments and enjoyed hearing about her past plots she was getting bored of hearing it, when Kelly was bored mischief happened. The fact that the spy was now a ghost made her think how she would conduct said mischief, surely it wouldn't be as easy as it was when she had a body? Wrong. Kelly rose from her perched position on her coffin and strolled around the church prodding and poking people on her way. As she pasted an ice cold breeze followed making people shudder and look around for the source of the sudden drop in temperature. Kelly even knocked a few hats off of elder relatives heads and pushed bibles and pews from their places. The new ghost was about to try and slam the large door when she looked deep into Andrea's eyes.

Kelly blinked, she was a ghost therefore impossible that her friend could see her. Rolling her eyes, Kelly moved to the side. Andrea's eyes followed. Kelly moved again. Andrea followed with her eyes. The ghostly Jones frowned, nobody should have been able to see her. If people could see her then that would defeat the object of being dead, that's what Kelly thought about the matter anyway. The shuffle of people standing interrupted the staring contest between ghost and Emo. She couldn't help but laugh as her physical body was wheeled out with a fierce girl anthem in the back ground, at least something wasn't traditional.

Kelly followed the guests of her funeral out causing most of them to shiver with the ice cold breeze she took with her. She saw her parents, both still with their heads stuck up their arses, and her many uncles and aunts. Jones didn't care much for her blood family, they weren't her real family, Kelly only had eyes for her girls. The fearless troop of school girls dressed in accessorised school uniform was Kelly's true family, they were the ones that would risk life and limb to save each other and their school. One particular girl was the main focus of Kelly's gaze and it broke her transparent heart to see the girl looking so broken and afraid, Jones felt the urge to engulf the girl in her arms and whisper assurances in her ear. She couldn't do that now. One of the few annoying down sides to being among the walking dead.

Nothing ever stopped the unstoppable Kelly Jones from doing what she wanted to do, why would that fact change if she she was in spirit? The freshly dead girl took long strides over to her alive and thankfully breathing girlfriend, it pained her to see Annabelle Fritton looking breakable. She couldn't do much without scaring Fritton, scaring her girlfriend wasn't on her to do list. Instead Kelly settled for placing an icy hand on Annabelle's shoulder and hoped that Belle would be able to sense an assuring presence. Belle's head jerked up the instant her warm shoulder dropped in temperature, her head darted around, looking for the source of the icy feeling. Seeing the panicked look in Belle's eyes, Kelly removed her hand. For the second time that day, the ghost frowned. It wasn't because Andrea was staring at her again but because Belle started to sniff the air. "Annabelle?" Chelsea whispered in alarm, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure she's fantastic Chelsea," Kelly said with an eye roll, it wasn't like anybody could hear her,

"I'm," Annabelle paused for a moment to sniff the air once more, "Fine. Where's Andrea?"

"Moved on already have we?" Kelly smirked,

"By the cars I think," Chelsea replied, "Why?"

"Shagging at my funeral are we Fritton?" Kelly chuckled again,

"I just need to speak with her," Belle smiled reassuringly,

"That's code for snog Chelsea,"

"It's about her awareness," Chelsea sighed at this,

"She can't bring Kelly back from the dead,"

"No, but she can see how Kelly's doing and where she is."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Was supposed to be a oneshot but half way through ideas for this began pouring in. This was supposed to be up a year ago along with 'Not How I Planned My Wedding Day'... Better late then never. All ideas related to ghosts are "the after life" (I'll put it in quotes for those who don't believe in it) are based on my 'research' from Most Haunted and other shows featuring Derek Acorah, Andrea might end up with her own Sam.<em>**

**_Review because I've been teaching 7 year olds simple division and I couldn't even spell division or review in the memory of the moth I just killed._**


	2. Silent Mockery

Annabelle Fritton strutted away from her blonde friend with a small glimmer of hope twinkling in her warm eyes. For a moment she forgot about the guilt that had been bubbling away inside of her since she learnt of Kelly's unfortunate yet quick death, Belle couldn't help but feel that guilt. She wanted to be there at Kelly's side, helping her through any pain as she slipped away. She wanted to whisper assurances into her ears and beg Kelly to hold on. But more importantly Annabelle Fritton wanted to say her goodbyes as Kelly Jones fell into a never ending sleep, that's what she would never be able to do.

Her heart broke in two when Kelly's two colleges came to say those three dreadful words, killed in action. Somehow Belle had managed to tell the girls without breaking in down in tears, she didn't want to worry them. It wouldn't do to have the St Trinian girls worrying, what was done was done and it couldn't be reversed. That didn't stop Annabelle from locking herself in her room, Kelly's old room, with the curtains drawn and the tears flowing endlessly down her cheeks. It didn't help to have Kelly's favourite belongings surrounding her, still in the positions that Kelly had left them. The young Fritton didn't want to move them in the fear that it would erase all trace of the mysterious Kelly Jones.

When the day of her girlfriends funeral had arrived Annabelle Fritton dried her eyes, opened her curtains and smiled sadly at the bright, morning sun. The pain deep within her heart was still there, that would never leave her, but she had to be there for the girls and the school. It was what Kelly would have wanted her to do and that was what Belle did. When she finally emerged from her room after a week of isolation she was engulfed by a swarm of St Trinians coming to offer there comfort. For the first time in what seemed a life time, Annabelle felt a single happy tear glide smoothly down her cheek. But the peak happiness and relief wasn't to last when the crowd of warmth parted down the middle. She glanced up, expecting to see her smirking girlfriend only to find she wasn't there. Never again would Kelly be leaning against the wall, arms folded and casual smirk in place. That hurt. A lot.

A warm, gentle hand on her shoulder snapped the grief stricken girl out of her trance. Fritton smiled a small smile as she looked deep into her aunts tired eyes, today she knew she wasn't alone in grief. Taking a breath and squaring her shoulders Annabelle marched forward with her head held high, the surge of St Trinians followed her and together they walked out of their school. Tribes and rivals were forgotten as they marched towards the church, it was close to the school and to the place where Kelly felt truly at home. At the church they met up with previous St Trinians and Annabelle walked straight over to the girls that knew Kelly best.

The rest was a blur for Annabelle, she couldn't remember much of the service. She remembers laughing at some of the stories about Kelly's pranks and many achievements. She can remember holding back the endless river of tears that was quickly building up into a sea behind her eyes. The one that Annabelle Fritton remembers the most is the look in Andrea's eyes. That puzzled the brunette, she had never before seen that look in anybody's eyes before. It wasn't a look of confusion or a look of anger, it almost was a knowing look. Belle can remember following Andrea's odd gaze towards the back of the church and she can remember shaking her head and putting the look down to grief. Andrea had known Kelly since they had started St Trinians together, of course she would be hurt over the sudden death.

Annabelle can't remember much of the day, she doesn't remember Chelsea wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. She can't remember Taylor's tearful speech or Polly travelling down memory lane. The one thing that Belle can remember is the distinctive smell of Kelly's sweet perfume and the feeling of an icy hand on her shoulder that somehow reassured her. It all then clicked into place as she remembered what Kelly had told her about Andrea and her talents. The spark of hope flickered inside of her and the butterflies that only Kelly could create once again fluttered around inside of her stomach. She still had a chance, it was a small chance but Annabelle was going to take it. That was why she was in a hurry to reach Andrea.

"Andrea," Annabelle greeted with a small smile,

"Belle," Andrea smiled back, "I'm, er, sorry about Kelly," The Emo added with a small stutter,

"It wasn't your fault, there's no need to apologise," The St Trinian replied with a shake of her head,

"I know but me and Taylor are always here if you need us. Taylor maybe," Andrea looked to the sky as she searched for the right word, "A prat, but she can be smart if she puts her pea sized brain to it," Annabelle chuckled, Andrea and Taylor may have given into the sexual tension but that would never stop the weak insults between the pair,

"Andrea," Annabelle started, this was going to sound insane and she knew it, "Can you... Do you?"

"See the spirits?" Andrea said, helping Belle with her words,

"Sounds insane, doesn't it?" The younger girl sighed,

"Not as insane as half the things Taylor comes out with," Andrea reassured, "Honestly, I have no clue on what goes through that idiots mind but yes, I can." Annabelle's face then lit up,

"So you're a psychic?"

"A medium is what I prefer to call it. You want to know about Kelly." Andrea stated, Annabelle nodded, "And you would probably like to know that she is currently mocking Chelsea," Andrea smiled as she looked over at Chelsea Parker. She saw a ghostly white Kelly standing in front of the Totty mocking the 'oh my God' hand gestures,

"Is there a way for us to speak to her," Annabelle asked eagerly,

"Tonight in the common room, bring Chelsea, Celia, Zoe and Bianca. I'll bring Taylor and Polly." Andrea smiled before walking away leaving Annabelle with a lit up face and a hopeful grin of her own.

* * *

><p><strong><em>See, not forgotten this story or any other stories for that matter. Well except a few... Long story short, the joys of false alarms. Looks like you lot are stuck with me a while, I know I know, I can hear the depressed groans. Ah well, TUFF.<em>**

**_Now review while I try and write more for 'The Silent Killer' and decide who's being killed off. Any votes on who should die?_**


End file.
